<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one true muse by NoonoosKitchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736537">The one true muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen'>NoonoosKitchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shukitashu canapés [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I only had a few days to come up with this don't judge me too hard ok, M/M, apparently today is Lobster Day, so I had to do something for my n.1 lobster fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke Kitagawa finds inspiration in many things, but there's one that outshines all of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shukitashu canapés [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ann said she wanted to have a costume party like the ones she had back when she was overseas, the whole crew got excited. They all wanted to take it seriously, and Akira did too at the beginning, but when he saw that costume online, he knew he had to get it. He also knew that Ann would probably be mad at him, and that the rest of the group would judge him pretty bad, but Yusuke…</p><p>He had to try, at least give it a chance, to see if the artist finally placed his eyes on him for more than one second.</p><p> </p><p>The day of the party finally came. Sojiro had been kind enough to leave the place all to themselves so that they could party as hard as they wanted, and they intended to take full advantage of it.</p><p>He and Futaba got busy getting the attic ready before the rest of their friends arrived. Futaba’s maniac laughter and her constant teasing about his costume let Akira have a little taste of what was to come, but he tried to deal with it with his best poker face and indifference. With time, every single thieve started to show up. Makoto and Haru were a bit more polite and tried to hide their amusement, but Ann and Ryuji had their minds set to make Akira remember that day for the rest of his life. Yusuke was the last one to arrive, since he had to get off the train 4 stations earlier because he’d been left with very little cash after buying his costume. As such, it had already been 40 minutes since the group started the party when the door jingled and the last member finally joined them.</p><p>“Yusukeeee!! Up here!!” Haru happily announced, raising her voice.</p><p>“Close the door before coming up!” Makoto said immediately after, still worried to keep everything in place even in the festive atmosphere.</p><p>They all heard the door close shut and they started to shuffle into their seats to leave a space open for Yusuke. Ann and Ryuji made sure to leave it right next to Akira.</p><p>“You ready?” Ryuji whispered to his friend while he elbowed him on the ribs. Akira gently shoved him away to shush him.</p><p>A few seconds after, they heard steps climbing up the stairs and a hair of blue hair wrapped in bandages appeared. "I apologise for my-”</p><p> </p><p>The artist’s words were suddenly cut short, a shaky breath interrupting his greeting. His eyes grew wide as plates, lights starting to dance on his pools of silver as his gaze glued itself to Akira and his bright red lobster kigurumi, the rest of the room blurring out of his vision. </p><p>The entire group started to giggle while Yusuke left his bag abandoned next to the stairs and made a beeline to Akira, sitting next to him and going to cup his rapidly blushing cheeks with both hands. He kept his leader’s face still, slowly inching closer and closer to take a good look at the adorable lobster costume. It was not until Akira gently murmured his name that the artist finally snapped out of his trance. Still, he did not pull away. Quite the contrary, he moved to sit even closer to Akira and went to grab both his hands instead, starting a lengthy monologue on how beautiful his costume was and how well the red complimented him and how wonderful it was that they made costumes of such and elegant and splendid being and how-</p><p>As well as they could, the rest of the crew tried to leave them alone and go on with the party as the two boys had their… shared moment. Akira was grateful, and extremely happy, but also panicking a bit. This <em> was </em> what he had wanted, to have Yusuke’s attention all to himself, but he didn’t think it would get as intense as this. He was sure that if the artist held his hands for just a second longer his madly beating heart would finally escape from his ribcage. He should have expected it thought, it was Yusuke he was talking about. Him and his undying love for lobsters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter two is just another lobster-related scenario.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually the first one I made but I didn’t really like it because I found it a bit too cliché. Figured I might as well post it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sparkling lights dancing in Yusuke's eyes are hard to miss. That reaction isn't unusual from him, he tends to act like that when he gets new art supplies, eat food he likes or finds something artistically appealing. What is surprising Akira is the source of his excitement. </p><p>From the outside of the window of the mall's toyshop, proudly set atop a mountain of plushies, a giant stuffed red lobster watches over the passing crowd.</p><p>Of course Yusuke’s infatuated by it. For some reason Akira still doesn’t understands, he finds lobsters the most beautiful animal in existence. He’ll never forget the heartbroken face Yusuke had on the train ride back from the beach, when Makoto forced him to return the two lobster he bought on a wimp because there was no way he could take those back to the dorm. The artist’s crestfallen features, his pinched eyebrows and slightly pouted lips still haunt Akira to this day, squeezing his heart in a different way that he's used to when being with Yusuke.</p><p>He prefers to see his gleaming eyes way better. But still, it’s been some time since Akira’s seen Yusuke this excited, since the whole situation with Kawanabe and the pressure to get over his slump are stressing Yusuke quite a bit.</p><p>Akira eyes the giant lobster for a while, thinking. Maybe this will be a good way to cheer him up?</p><p> </p><p>Decided and without saying a word, he walks towards store. Seeing him leaving, Yusuke snaps out of his admiration and follows him with his eyes, confused. Akira hears him call his name from the distance, but he decides to ignore it and power walks to the first clerk he sees. When he asks for the lobster, he’s meet with another confused look because, who the heck would want to buy that? Still, a sell is a sell, and in just a few minutes the clerk tosses the giant plush down the ladder they climbed to retrieve it and Akira catches it with his arms. With some difficulty, he pats it around until he finds the price tag.</p><p>20000 yen? No problem, a few quick battles in Mementos would cover it. Any amount of money is worth it if it will make Yusuke happy.</p><p> </p><p>Item paid, Akira exists the store, hardly able to hold onto the 1,50 meters long stuffed animal and walks directly to Yusuke, who looks stunned, eyes wide and a blush as red as the lobster creeping up his face. Yes, this is exactly what Akira wanted.</p><p>“For you,” he says, stretching his arms out to give it to Yusuke.</p><p>“For… me?” The artist repeats, uncharacteristically ineloquent.</p><p>“Yeah. You love lobsters, right?”</p><p>He doesn’t respond, apparently speechless by the gesture.  Akira wishes he had been able to give him the present in the Metaverse to see his fox tail wildly wag, the small laughter and the wide smile the artist graces him with letting Akira know just how happy he is.</p><p>Seeing how words are failing him, Yusuke decides to express his gratitude by launching forward with his arms wide open and wrapping them both around the plush and Akira, having the lobster tightly sandwiched between them. Akira blushes at the sudden gesture, because Yusuke's <em> so close </em> and he swears that if that lobster claw weren’t in the way their lips would have brushed when Yusuke hugged him.</p><p>“Thank you, Akira. This is the greatest gift I have ever received.” His voice reaches Akira’s ear somewhat muffled, the artist’s face buried into the soft head of the plush.</p><p>“You’re… you’re welcome,” he managed to respond after taking a gulp, finally finding to courage to hug him back.</p><p>Instead of using words, Yusuke replies with his embracing him tighter. Akira’s sure there are plenty of confused and weird looks being directed their way, but he couldn't care less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*insert here the “ah yes, me, my boyfriend and his 20000 yen lobster plush” meme*</p><p>Thanks for reading, and happy day Yusuke???</p><p>
  <a href="http://twitter.com/nature_check">twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>